


A Wolf's Wonder

by MagnetforHeartbreak



Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: F/M, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Mental Instability, Minor Iron Bull/Dorian Pavus, Modern Girl in Thedas, Slow Build, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-09
Updated: 2018-08-24
Packaged: 2019-06-07 14:15:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,659
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15220952
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MagnetforHeartbreak/pseuds/MagnetforHeartbreak
Summary: Alice lived most of her life in mental institute, believing she was schizophrenic. Plague by strange dreams of other world. She always thought she was sick until she falls in the world she been dreaming of. Will she be able to help vanquish Corypheus or will her past hold back.





	1. Chapter One

“I had the most amazing dream last night, doctor.” A small red hair girl voice almost absentmindedly. 

“And what was this dream about, Alice? The doctor inquire as Alice starts to fiddle with the white lace at the bottom of her knee-length dress. Alice looks up, smiling so bright the doctor could see the light shining in her vivid green eyes.

“A world nothing like our own.”

 

-*-

'A recorder clicks on, A man's voice comes through. “Alice Henderson, Age 20, Date of Birth May 7, 1982.”

The man signs before continuing on.

Miss Henderson is one of my most troublesome case. I've been treating her for the past eight and half years. Sometimes I asks myself if Im truly able to help her. With the Schizophrenia setting in at such an early age, I don't believe she'll ever be truly normal but if I can ease some of her burden then it's not all for naught.”

The recorder clicks off.

-*-

“A world nothing like our own!” Alice exclaim, hands coming together in excitement. The doctor shifting a bit forward in his chair, looking towards Alice with a slight frown a upon his face.

“And how is it different from our own, Alice?” The doctor speaks gently as Alice refocuses back on the lace of her dress.

“Not only does it have humans it has elves, drwarves and these large creatures with massive horns on top of their head. In the night sky two moons and stars unlike ours light it up. And when they dream they dream in a even stranger place, some of them even get magic from it.” Alice finishes gasping for breath from the excitement that was steadily rising as she tells the doctor of her dream.

The doctor shifts back into his chair, “And you are certain this was a dream not a delusion?” He question with concern. Alice just tilts her head as if she was expecting the question. She gives a smile then answers.

“I'm not sure. Sometimes when I go to sleep. I don't know if I'm asleep. I get these flashs of thing I don't understand. Steel blue eyes, like their on the verge of a storm. Red crystals ravaging all life but I also see hope rise in people as they gather around a man with a hand glowing green. I see the sky tearing itself open.” Alice lets out a sign of frustration.

“Then I awake up feeling like I only got half of the story,”

The doctor reaches his hand out and grabs a slip of paper on the table beside his chair. He takes a pen from his red shirt pocket, scribbling down something in messy handwriting.

“We're going to start you on a light dose of prazoin. We shouldn't have to worry about increasing the dose at all.”

He looks up at the clock on the wall behind Alice and sighs. “Unfortunately we are out of time for this session. I'll walk you to the main house since I need to turn in this prescription anyways.” 

“Okay, doctor.” Alice chirps cheerfully. She slips off the chair onto the carpeted floor with her bare feet.

-*-

A recorder clicks on.

“Alice, of late, has been having strange dreams. Which didn't give me a pause for concern until I spoke with some of the sisters. On top of vivid dreaming she been sleepwalking and talking to someone , who no one else can see. She seems unable to recall these events. I'm worried if this continues she'll have to be place in another facility for a more strict treatment and I don't believe Alice would do well there. She might return to the state she came to us in. she might lose the smile she gained while here with us and that would be truly heartbreaking.”

A deep sigh is heard just before the recorder clicks off.

-*-

Alice carefully skips to the door and slips on her white flats. Giggling as she opens the door, bowing deeply. “Right this way, doctor.” 

The doctor just gave a slight laugh as he walks through the door. Alice gently closes the door behind them. Holding his arm out for Alice, the doctor asks in a warm voice, “may I escort you to the main house, my lady?.”

Alice's hands shoots up to her mouth to stifle her giggling. She clears her thorat and repiles in a facetious mannerism. “of course, good sir,”

She links their arms to together and continues, “lets us be off.”

The doctor shakes his head with a smile and navigates them through the white halls of psychiatric ward towards the exits.

-*-

Alice takes a deep breath once they step out of the ward. They start down the stone path, arms still link together. Only the sound of the October wind rustling the trees and their footsteps on the stone path company them. Alice glancing around them, spies a large lake that station halfway between the ward and the main house. Suddenly gasping, she grips the doctor arms a little tighter as her other hand rises to point towards the water.

“Look! The ducks are still here.” Alice exclaims excitedly. The doctor comes to a halt, quickly looking to where the small bouncing red head was pointing. He sees five dark color ducks floating on the water.

“Strange,” the doctor starts murmuring to himself. “They arent usually here this time of year.”

Alice in her excitement doesnt hear the doctor words. She starts tugging on his sleeve. “May we please take a closer look?” 

“I don't see why not,” he chuckles. 'Anything to keep that smile on you.' He think to himself.

They turn onto a small dirt path leading to the lake, Alice slightly draging the doctor. Reaching the rickety dock they stop. On closer inspection the soctor notice that the ducks werent just dark in color but were black as shadow. Alice slips her arm from his and a takes few steps onto the creaking dock.

“Carefully where you step, Alice.” The doctor speaks apprehensively, reaching out instinctively. Alice lets out a small laugh and replies with confidence.

“Dont worry doctor ive walked on this dock hundreds of times.” 

The doctor smiles ruefully, pulling he hand back. “Still be carefully.”

“Of course, doctor.”

Alice continues walking towards the end of the dock, where the ducks float a few feet from. Leaning one hand on the edge of the dock and with the other hand stretchs out to the water, softly calling the ducks to her. Her soft calling snags the attention of the smallest duck. It starts to wonder over to her and she intakes a hard breath as she calls out to the doctor.

“This duck has green eyes!”

Just then the duck reaches her, with no more then a hair's breadth between her and the duck. She hears a telltale sound.

SNAP!

And without hearing the doctor reply or he's cries, she falls in to the lake, her vision going green.


	2. Chapter Two

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey I'm sorry for the long wait. I got all settled in my new home. i found a job very quick.  
> So i forgot to put my tumblr on here so if you guys wanted to get updates you can.  
> Hopefully Ill be able to have a regular updated schedule soon.  
> Thank you for all the comments last post, they made me so happy. Please let me hear from you guys again.  
> https://magnetforheartbreak.tumblr.com/

Pain.

Alice awoke with pain flooding her body. She could feel her blood pulsing in her ears, her vision a haze. Arms feeling like lead as she tries to move them. Even with the heaviness in her arms she feels an unusual pressure binding then together. Shaking her head, trying to rid herself of the fuzziness surrounding her head, blinking a couple of times her eyes start to refocus. As she is sitting up, she takes a look at her hands. She feels a panic scream rise in her throat. The pressure around her wrist are cuffs. 

IRON CUFFS!

She tries the scream but a whimper still escapes.

'Why, Why, Why, Why!' Plays over and over in her head. Hands starts trembling as she tries to get the cuffs off. She starts to look around for something to help her. Suddenly her blood freezes. The tremors in her hands spends to the rest of her body. She scrambles back until she hits a stone cold wall and before her lays a Iron Door.

“No, No, No,” her hoarse voice echos in the small cell. She curls into herself, sobbing. Murmuring to herself. “Not again, not again.” 

-*-

Some time passes as she sits there curled into herself. She is jolts to awareness by the sound of groaning beyond her cell. She curls tighter into herself but she lets her head up to peer beyond the cell. Squinting in the torch light she see a man laying in the center of the room. She uncurls herself, starts crawling on her elbows and knees. Reaching the cell door, with her bound hands, she drabs an iron bar. Setting her face in between two bars, she stares out into the room that lays before her cell. With the closer look she see the man is not only laying but is bound just like her.

Suddenly the door, straight across from her, slams open. Filing in are soldiers in matching armor. Alice scrambles back, huddling against the side wall. She peaks out catching the soldiers in metal armor surrounding the dark man hair man. Her breath freezes as she see them draw swords.

'Swords!'

'Why do they have swords? Where am I? Why am I here?' she cries out internally. Closing her eyes and exhale slowly, she hears the bound men groan again. Then slowly she creeps back to the bars. The man hand starts flickering green, he slowly starts shifting to his knees. Shaking his head, blinking. He looks down at his hand just in time for it to crackle green. Flinching in pain he turns slightly away. 

The guards tense for a moment then the door flies open. A women with dark short hair marches in the room with a shadowy women stalking behind her. The former slowly circles the man, leaning close to his ear, her voice ring throughout the room. 

“Tell me why we shouldn't kill you mow.”

Straightening back up she continues her walk around him. “the conclave is destroyed. Everyone who attended is dead. Except for you.” She pauses for a moment and looks up, directly at Alice. “And her.”

Alice's blood refreezes and all color drains from her face. The man with the glowing hand doesn't answer only turns his head and gives Alice an inquisitive glance.

The lady questioning him grabs his arm of the hand that glows green. “Explain this.” She demands from him. Green light illuminates his face as he breathe out. 

“I can't”

“What do you mean you can't.” She utters harshly.

“I don't know that is, or how it got there.” he spoke pleadingly.

“You're lying” the women shouts, starting to grab him in rage. The shadowy women, that had been following silently behind, grabs the short hair lady restraining her.

“We need him, Cassandra.” Her voice soft but firm to Alice's ears. The women, Cassandra, backs away. The other women approaches the man. 

“I don't understand.” he speaks with a voice that slightly trembles.

“Do you remember what happened? How this began?” She asks.

“I remember running. Things were chasing me, then a women.” He answers. 

The women stares for a moment like she was assessing him. Tilting her head she looks up at Alice and asks in a very still manner like approaching an injured animal. “What about you?”

Alice chokes when she realize the woman was talking to her. She grabs the iron bar with her hands to hind their trembling. The woman steps closer and speaks in a softer tone. “Do you remember anything from before the explosion?”

Alice snaps her head up. Looking straight at the women in a purple hood and odd clothes, she notices now that she is closer. “I-I-I do-on't re-remem-mber how-w I g-got here-e.” Alice stutters out. “I fell into the water.”

Cassandra strides forward and speaks to the women. “Go to the forward camp Leliana, I will take them to the rift.” 

Leliana nods her head and starts towards the door they entered with. As she leaves all the guards in the room follows her out. Cassandra walks to Alice's cell door. Alice tries to scrambles back but falls on her side. Cassandra pulls out a key from somewhere on her glistening armor. Unlocking the door, she reaches in and hauls Alice to her feet. Grabbing Alice bound wrist Cassandra pulls out another key and unlocks them. She tries to pull her hands back but Cassandra just tights her grip and rebinds them again, with rope this time. 

Alice whimpers as she is lead to the center of the room, where the man was kneeling. Cassandra lets go of Alice and unshackles the man, rebinding him in similar rope as Alice. As he stands up, Cassandra starts towards the door, calling out. 

“Follow me, prisoners.” 

Glancing at each other, Alice and the man follow her out. Going down a long hallway. Alice notice several small cells like the one she was in, shivering she continues walking. They ascends a flight of stairs into a great hallway and out a set of large doors.

When Alice steps outside she realizes two things simultaneously. The first, it was snowing and the second was she's extremely cold in her dress. Both was unusual for October. She tries to huddle into herself but with her bound hands it was useless. Looking around Alice see unfamiliar things again. Hands start shaking again weather from the cold or the fear, she couldn't tell. Hearing a crackle, she looks up and sees a giant green hole in the sky. 

“We call it the Breach.” The women, Cassandra speaks to Alice and the man. Alice looks over at the man, who observes the breach as Cassandra continues. “It's a massive rift into the world of demons that grows larger with each passing hour. It's not the only such rift, just the largest. All were caused by the explosion at the conclave.”

“An explosion can do this?” The man asks in disbelief, glancing at Alice before returning his attentions to Cassandra again. 

“This one did.” Cassandra reply, walking toward him. “Unless we act the Breach may grow until it swallows the world.”

Alice swallows a gasps as a loud crack like thunder sounds and the man cries out, falling to his knees, Alice dashes to side and with bound hands she grabs his arm. 

“Each time the Breach expands your mark spreads and its killing you.” Cassandra whips out coming to her knees in front of them. “It may be the key to stopping this but there isn't much time.” 

Breathing deeply, the man looks at Cassandra. “I understand.”

“Then...” Cassandra starts, the man looks over to Alice with kind eyes. Alice's shaking stop and feels a warmth spreads through her body. Nodding her head, she speaks with strength she didn't know she had, “We'll do whatever it takes.”

Cassandra's head snaps towards Alice nods her head. Grabbing the man's other arm and together, they lift him up onto his feet. As the man gets steady on his feet, Cassandra looks Alice up and down, signing she says. “We won't get far with you freezing to death.”

After Cassandra speaks those words Alice realizes how cold she was and her shivering starts back up, Cassandra signs again. “stay right here, I'm not going far.” She walks towards a tent that was in front of the building they were in.

The man watches her walk away, leaning toward Alice and in hush tones whispers “Maxwell.”

Alice slightly jumps “Huh?”  
“Maxwell, my name,” He repeats. “Maxwell Trevelyan.”

Alice nods her head “Alice Henderson.”

Maxwell looks at her with kind eyes again. “I don't recognizes your name.”

Alice looks at him then to the building around. “I don't think I'm from around here.” the confusion blending in with the fear. 

Maxwell tilt his head for a moment and then nods his head. Putting his bound hands on her shoulder, he speaks with reassurance. 

“Don't worry I'll take care of you.”

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fanfic. Tell what you think and how I could improve.


End file.
